


These Two Arms

by killabeez



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is a fairy tale love story, but in fairy tales, not everyone survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Two Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Escapade vid show in 2006. Thank you to Trelkez for requesting it for this year's VividCon. <3

**[Download Link](http://seacouver.slashcity.net/vid/thesetwoarms.zip) **

[Watch streaming on VidderTube](http://viddertube.com/watch.php?vid=c80339273)


End file.
